Zelena Mills
Zelena, formerly known as the Wicked Witch of the West, '''is the main antagonist of the third season. She is the daughter of Jonathan and Cora, mother of Robin Hood (named after her father), the half-sister of Regina Mills and the adopted aunt of Henry Mills. A woman with a soft spot for monkeys, Zelena won't stop until she destroys her sister's life. However, since the birth of her daughter, Robin, Zelena tries to redeem herself for the sake of Regina, Robyn and their entire family. After the fifth curse is cast, she becomes known as '''Kelly West. History Background (Before the First Curse) Zelena was abandoned in the woods by her mother, Cora, a woman who lusted for power. She was later sent through the portal of a twister to Oz, landing in the magical land. Zelena later is adopted by a woodcutter and his wife. The wife is blind and does not believe that the baby is magical while the father (thinking his new daughter cute at first) realizes she is nothing but a witch. Many years later, after her mother died, Zelena was verbally and physically abused by her father. Around twelve years old in 1947, Zelena came across Cora, unaware the woman was her biological mother. She later befriended her half-sister Regina when they were young, and learned they were related. However, Cora separated them and sent Zelena back to Oz, giving her a potion that made her forget all about Regina. After having enough of her father, Zelena left to look for her biological family, but she was soon spoiled and hated her mother for abandoning her and later became determined to ruin her half-sister's happiness, but also her existence. Rumplestiltskin learned of her existence, her half-sister was not her Firstborn, but Zelena was. He later taught her magic, but Zelena literally grew Green with jealousy, causing him to reject her. Zeleana later becomes determined to erase her sister with the time travel spell. At one point, she has a brief relationship with Hades, who fell in love with her after disintegrating a Munchkin. However, she immediately rejected him. Appearance When she was younger, Zelena did not have green but fair skin. She also had red curly hair and blue eyes. After growing jealous of her sister, Regina, Zelena later had green skin and then it went away, only for her to turn green again for her jealousy of Dorothy. She also wears black dresses and other dark wardrobes. Personality Zelena was once a kind-hearted individual who cared for herfamily and was very friendly. As a young teenager, she is close with her sister Regina when they were children. However, after meeting her biological motherand sister, her memories of them were erased. As Zelena grew older, she grew more furious at her adoptive father. After calling her a witch, Zelena immediately was desperate to search for her real family. At first, Zelena is happy to learn of her new family, but after learning why her mother never kept her, Zelena grew embittered and quick with envy when she learned that Rumpelstiltskin no longer took interest in her. It took Zelena as far to become a murderer, as she even attempted to kill her sister, but it was Rumple in disguise. For a short time, Zelena lost envy with Regina and was focused on using her powers for good and taking up responsibility as the Witch of the West. However, her envy was replaced with her jealousy towards Dorothy. Another moment she was in love was when she met Hades, the Lord of the Dead, but she isn't entirely trustful of those around her, mostly because Zelena rejected his love for her. So, in a way Zelena also has cold intentions and was willing to hurt anyone who stood in her way. One, she caused the death of Neal Cassidy, which caused Emma Swan to hate her completely. She also once imprisoned Mr. Gold and mocked him for his pain. Zelena was even willing to kill Henry, Emma's son. However, Zelena is not a complete monster. For she has some glints of humanity left in her. After having her child, Robin, Zelena tries to change for the best of her and is even motherly towards Roland, by giving him a hug and promising to come so Roland can see his baby sister. Also one of the reasons why she held Toto hostage was to get back the silver slippers so she could get back to her daughter, once again showing the love for her child. Zelena's love for Regina returns when their memories are restored. Zelena has redeemed herself and shows that she actually loves her sister and will also do anything for her family. Selflessly, she gave up her dark magic in order for Fiona couldn't harness the Black Crystals for the Final Battle and their family could win. Now that she was no longer the Wicked Witch, Zelena's sarcasm became more light-hearted and often joked with her family, shown when she jokingly and sarcastically told Henry that it was "Operation Shut Up Henry" as a joke to surprise Regina with a surprise coronation. As Kelly, Zelena became happier and forgot all about her life as Zelena. However, when she did awake from the Curse, Zelena was a bit sad because she was no longer happy. and was very remorseful for all the things she did as the Wicked Witch of the West. Usually, back then, when she was the Wicked Witch, Zelena would kill people more than anything if they were seeking revenge. When Nick was at her mercy, he yelled for her to finish the job, but Zelena refused and said that wasn't her any more, showing how much Zelena had changed. References